It's Going to Be Alright
by Mark of a Raven
Summary: Yuna says goodbye to Tidus. Oneshot, songfiction. Read and Review, I hope you like it!


_Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive  
But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed._

You never knew until it was almost over. Every day, you were the light of the journey. "Let's go get Sin!" Having no idea what you'd sacrifice. All along my journey, you were there for me, for the others, for people you didn't know. You saved lives. The boy in Kilika. You didn't know him, but you jumped to save him. There were countless others you saved just by fighting. Not to mention saving all Spira by helping us defeat Sin. You were a hero in every sense of the word. Even when you knew what you'd loose, you kept pushing. You fought to the very end, loved me to the very end. You never let me loose hope. I'll always be grateful to you. I still remember what you whispered to me those few nights after Macalania, when we'd sneak away to be alone. It still echoes in my head when things get tough.

_  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.  
Be strong. Believe._

I don't know how you could say that, over and over, when you knew you'd disappear along with Sin. After you disappeared, it sometimes bothered me. Like maybe you never cared. But then I feel you inside me. And I might be crazy, but somehow, I'm not. I just know that you're always with me. A little piece of your heart is melded with mine. A piece I'll always hold dear. __

Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go, the life that you know, just to bring it down alive  
And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed

I told you I loved you. But I never truly thanked you for giving up your life. You could have lived a full life here in Spira, even if it wasn't Zanarkand. You could have let me die, choose the easy way out. Find another beautiful girl to settle down with, raise a family. But you chose me, chose to find a way for me to live, even if it meant you would fade. And you fought and fought for it, believed in me, stayed strong. I leaned on you so much. And I wonder if you know how much that meant to me. I wonder if you know now, wherever you are, that I repeat those words you'd speak to me any time things get hard. __

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.

Wanna hold my wife when I get home  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know how much I love to see them smile  
Wanna make a change or two right now  
Wanna live a life like you somehow  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile

For a long time, I refused to live. For two years, I hid in Besaid, seeking a quiet, dark place where I could nurse my wounds. But I came to a realization one day. You wouldn't want that. You'd want me to live my life, to love another. I loved you first. And you taught me what love meant, what it was. So I could love another. Not the same way, but just as hard. And now I have someone. I'm married to him, and I have children. They're beautiful. I wish you could see them. But then, maybe if you could see them, you would have been the Father. I'll never know. But I hope you can see me, and I hope you're happy for me. And I hope you hear me whisper your words, whenever things are hard.

_Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe._

Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day.

So I'm standing here in the Farplane, talking to your shadow. The pyreflies don't do you justice. But then, you'd always just been pyreflies. My husband stands here next to me, looking at you. He knows who you are. I told him. He understands, and he hopes you're happy, wherever you are. He's blonde, like you. And his eyes, or should I say eye, is blue, though it has the Al Bhed swirls. I named my son after you. It's funny, he's cutting his hair just like you, and it's blonde as well. Though, his eyes are the traditional green of the Al Bhed, with the swirls. He's beautiful.

I look up at Gippal, and he smiles down at me and kisses me. I hope that doesn't anger your. But looking at you, I know this is goodbye. I can't keep coming back to the Farplane to see you. So I won't be back. I hope you understand. And something in my heart tells me you do. Gippal takes my hand, and my daughter, Lenne's hand. We walk to the entrance of the Farplane, and I look back. You're still standing there, watching me. _Goodbye,_ I say mentally. I know you can here me by the way you look up. I wonder if the fayth are behind this, I've never had the pyreflies respond. _I love you, Tidus. There'll always be a place for you._

As I walk out, I can hear you as clearly as if you were right next to me, though it's in my head. _I love you, Yuna._ I'm startled, and Gippal asks what's wrong. I look at him and smile, so incredibly happy that I finally heard those words. I close you into a corner of my heart, I write those words into your corner. I'll always love you, and now that I know you love me as well, I can move on. I squeeze my husbands hand.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is going to be alright."


End file.
